Another one in the game
by Oldshadows
Summary: A trickster is back in town but this time, it's not Gabriel. (Sabriel - Kid!Gabriel - Rating M for language, violence, sex scene)


**Hey kiddos! **

**A/N: This is a one shot and I hope you will like it. **

**Characters are probably OOC so yeah, sorry about that. Also sorry for any mistake.**

**P.S: I've never written a sex scene like that so if it's terrible I'm sorry. **

* * *

Another one in the game

The Winchester brothers had just finished a hunt and their next stop was the bunker. Dean drove back to their home and parked the impala. They entered the bunker and sat at the table to relax. Sam took beers and gave one to his brother. They drink their beer and talked about the case and also some new cases they could do shortly. When they finished it was really getting dark and they went in their bedroom. They slept until Dean heard an explosion sound. It wasn't really loud and only the older Winchester had heard it. He went downstairs with his gun and looked around. Nothing. He opened the door and looked outside. His jaw dropped and so did his guns when he realize something. His baby was gone. The impala wasn't there anymore. He search around a little bit and went inside again.

He ran upstairs and woke Sam up.

''Dude! My car is gone!'' Dean said.

''Are you serious? You woke me for that?'' Sam asked. ''Let me sleep…''

''I'm serious! My baby's gone!'' Dean nearly shouted.

''Okay, okay… don't cry, jeez.'' Sam said.

He stood up and point the door to his brother.

''Can I put some clothes?'' He asked.

''Sure.'' Dean answered.

The older one nodded and went to his room to change too. Once ready, they went outside again and looked around with flashlights. After some time, Dean sighed and closed his eyes.

''I can't believe I lost her…'' He said. ''I'm sorry, baby.''

''Come on, Dean. You need sleep, we'll found your car tomorrow.'' Sam said.

They walked to the door but Dean stopped his little brother. He pointed at the place where his dear car used to be. A girl was on her knees in the middle of a puddle of motor oil. She was looked at her hand.

''She wasn't there before…'' Sam whispered.

''Did you stole my car!?'' Dean shouted to her.

She looked up and frowned. She looked at the brothers but didn't say anything.

''Huh? Did you stole my car?'' Dean asked again.

''Dean?'' She simple asked.

''Who are you?'' He said.

She looked up at Sam and frowned again.

''Sam?'' She said.

''Okay this is getting annoying. You're coming with us.'' Dean said, taking her arm.

They entered the bunker but they kept an eye on her. The woman was small but still looks muscular. She had long black hair with grey eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket with a demon's trap sigils on the back and dark jeans. She had a grey t-shirt and big boots. In one off the pocket of her jacket she had a little soldier toy green. Just like Sammy used to play with, thought Dean.

She stood up in front of them, still looked at herself.

''Now, can we have a name? Who are you?'' Dean asked.

''I… don't have a name. I don't think.'' She said.

''Nickname?'' Sam asked.

''Baby. He call me, baby.'' She said pointing at Dean.

''How do you know us?'' Sam asked since Dean were not talking anymore.

''I've been with you, since you are young.'' She said. ''But I don't know why I am human…''

Sam frowned and looked at his brother. Dean looked at the girl once again and he frowned. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

''You got to be kidding me… The explosion sound… You. Seriously, you got to be kidding.'' Dean said.

''Dean?'' Sam asked.

''She… she is my car, Sammy. She's the impala.'' Dean said.

The girl only nodded.

''This can't be real… I don't believe you.'' Sam said.

The girl took her jacket off and showed the tattoos on her arm. On the left one was written, D.W and S.W. Sam frowned even more.

''How?'' Sam asked.

''The only explanation I can found would be a trickster.'' Dean said.

''Well… Gabriel's dead.'' Sam said slowly.

''I know.'' Dean simply continued.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment and then Sam spoken.

''Do you need to sleep or eat or something?'' He asked to the girl. ''And how do you want us to call you?''

''Just call me impala, I guess… and I don't know if I need something. I'm a car, remember?'' She said.

They nodded and showed her the guess room. She lay on the bed and closed her eyes. Sam went sleeping again but Dean couldn't. He called Castiel and the angel came the next instant.

''Hello, Dean.'' He said.

''Hey. Look I'll go to the point right now… Is there any chance that Gabriel is still alive?'' Dean asked.

''Maybe, why?'' Castiel said.

''My baby… um, my car is now human.'' Dean said.

''Interesting. I'll go look for him. I'll see you if I found something.'' Castiel said before disappearing.

Dean sighed and went in his room, he tried to sleep but it wouldn't seem to work.

''Fuck it…'' He said and stood up. He walked downstairs and waited.

The next week, Castiel appeared in front of Dean, Sam and Impala but he wasn't alone. They was a kid behind him and he looked scared. The child had not more than three eyes old and he was really small. He was hiding himself in Castiel's trench coat.

''I found Gabriel…'' Castiel said.

He looked behind him the kid took a small step forwards.

''I don't think that he's the one who did this…'' Castiel continued.

''What the hell? Why is he a kid?'' Dean asked.

The child grabbed Castiel coat as to protect himself from Dean.

''I founded him like that.'' Castiel said.

''Maybe, there's another trickster here. Maybe he did this to impala and to Gabriel too.'' Sam said.

The little guy looked at what seem like a giant to him and walked to him. He looked up and Sam smiled to him.

''Hello, mini archangel.'' He said.

Gabriel put his arms in the air in front of him. He looked at Sam and waited. Sam looked at Dean.

''What does he want?'' Sam asked.

''He want you to take him in your arms.'' Dean said.

''Um… why?'' Sam asked.

''Lucifer was the one who took care of him when he was young, Lucifer and Michael always had been taller than everyone. Maybe he thinking…'' Castiel said but stopped himself.

''Even that young, you think I'm Lucifer?'' Sam asked.

The kid shook his head and raised his arms a bit higher.

The younger Winchester sighed and took the kid in his arms.

''He's a trickster too?'' Impala asked.

They nodded and she continued.

''Can he change me back?'' She asked.

The little boy his Sam's arms looked at the girl and clapped his hands three times. Then impala was gone. Dean rushed outside and shouted.

''BABY!''

Gabriel started laughing and nuzzled his nose in Sam's neck. Sam put one hand on the archangel back and one on the back of his head. The kid clapped his hand three times again and a two pieces of chocolate appeared in his tiny hands. He showed one to Sam and the hunted took it, making the angel smiled. Gabriel started eating on the other piece. He put back his head in Sam's neck and eat in silence. Sam looked at the tiny archangel in his arm and smiled. It was funny to see the kid clapped is hand instead of snapping his finger. But one question was floating in his mind. Why was he a kid? There was certainly another trickster here, somewhere. Gabriel would not make himself a kid, right?

Dean suddenly entered the bunker again shouting.

''I go take a ride, it's been too long!'' He said.

Castiel looked at Dean and nodded then looked at Sam. He tried to take Gabriel back but the tiny angel was stronger than he looked. He grabbed Sam's shirt and didn't want to let go.

''Gabriel come on.'' Castiel said pulling on him.

''Naaaaah!'' Gabriel shouted.

''Gabriel! Let go of Sam.'' Castiel shouted back.

''Cas, he's okay where he is. I can take care of him a little bit. Don't worry.'' Sam said.

''Are you sure?'' Castiel asked. ''Well I can stay here, if you want help.''

''I'm fine and by the way… How did you knew he was alive?'' Sam asked.

''Metatron made a vision of him one day and I had a feeling he wasn't dead. I didn't want to believe he was dead. After all he did… I still love my brother.'' Castiel said.

''I understand, Cas, I really do. But we need to find who did this to him.'' Sam said.

''I can start searching for the other trickster, if you want. I don't think that Gabriel was hit by a spell. It must be a trickster and if it is only him can put him back to normal. If you need anything, call.'' Castiel said. ''Don't do too much trouble, Gabriel. Sam is watching you.''

The archangel looked at Castiel and smiled. Castiel disappeared and Gabriel moved closer to Sam. He yawned and Sam stood up. He put the small archangel upstairs on his bed and looked at him.

He had still his golden hair and eyes. He looked smaller than a normal three year old. Sam put him under the cover and started caressing his forehead and his hair until he fell asleep. It was weird but he had this kind of urge to protect mini Gabriel. He didn't want to let him alone. He looked so pure and vulnerable even if he was smiling like nothing had happen. He was naif, just like a child. Maybe that was what was weird. Gabriel didn't seem to know who he was, he seem to don't remember his adult life. To him, he was a three year old archangel, with trickster powers. And just for that, Sam needed to protect the young boy.

The lay on the bed next to Gabriel and closed his eyes. He fell asleep and didn't heard Dean coming back home.

Sam woke up and opened his eyes to see a tiny fist on his chest next to a little golden hair head. And looked at the clock and started to shake the little angel. Gabriel started to wake up and looked at him.

''Hello.'' Sam said softly.

The archangel smiled and moved closer.

''Hello.'' Gabriel repeated in his child voice.

The archangel was wearing a green t-shirt and dark grey jeans, he had grey sneakers and white socks. Gabriel clapped his hands and a round candy sticks appeared in his hands.

''You shouldn't eat that for breakfast.'' Sam said.

Gabriel looked at him with puppy eyes but Sam shook his head.

''No, Gabriel.'' He said, taking the candy.

Gabriel's bottom lip started shaking. Sam took him in his arms and went downstairs, leaving the candy in his pocket. Gabriel didn't say a word but Sam could see he wasn't happy. Dean was already downstairs when Sam went in the kitchen. He put Gabriel on the floor and the tiny archangel left the room. He went to the table, where Dean was and looked up at him. He tried to climb on a chair but he was too small so Dean helped him and Gabriel sat there, waiting. Dean looked at him.

''Can you snap a book about baby archangel? I don't think you need the same thing as humans.'' Dean said.

Gabriel smiled at that and started rocking back and forth on the chair.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' Dean said.

Gabriel started laughing but didn't stop. Dean smiled and put a hand on the chair to make sure the little guy didn't fall. Sam walked in the room with a plate of scramble eggs in his hand.

''Can you eat that?'' Sam asked.

''I want that.'' Gabriel said, pointing at the candy in Sam's pocket.

''After you finish eating that.'' The younger Winchester said.

Gabriel smiled and started eating his breakfast. When he was finish he pushed his plate and looked at Sam, proud of himself. Sam laughed and gave the candy to the small angel. They didn't hear a word from him until he had finish his candy.

''There were four robots… They were running towards me. I couldn't do anything…'' The woman said, crying.

''Okay miss, it's over you are in security here.'' Dean said.

She breathed slowly and calmed herself a bit.

''Robots are my worst fear. They are going to control the universe.'' She said.

Dean nodded and sighed.

''Right. Did you saw anything else? Someone else?'' Dean asked.

''There was someone standing behind the robots. A figure with long hair but I couldn't see clearly.'' She said.

''Okay, thank you.'' Dean said and nodded at the police man.

They walked to the woman and started to talk with her again. Dean went to his car and called his brother.

''You got something?'' Sam asked.

''She said that robots were her worst fear and that's what she saw. She also said that there was a figure with long hair standing in the background.'' Dean said.

''All right. There is another one close to your location. Continue to the left on the road you should see a barn.'' Sam said.

''I'll call you after, how is the little guy?'' Dean asked.

''He is watching a kid movie on my laptop.'' Sam said. ''Cas was here, he said that Gabriel should not need to eat and candies doesn't do anything to him.''

''Right. Did he say anything else?''

''At three year old, angels wings start to appear in the kids back and it's usually painful. But Gabriel still don't have them. He said that messaging his back would help if it happen so I keep an eye on him. He also said that his powers are very limited and he shouldn't use them too often so if we see him doing so we need to stop him.'' Sam said.

''Good luck then… Bye Sammy.'' Dean said.

''Thanks, bye.''

Dean smiled at the phone and shook his head. Gabriel didn't want to let go of Sam and Sam didn't want to let go of the little boy. Father instinct, had said Sam. It was kind of funny seeing his little brother acting like a father. He was proud of him.

He sat in the impala and drove to the next location. There was a police car with two officers who was talking to a teenage boy. Dean walked to the boy and the officer and showed his FBI card.

''Special agent Jones, can I talk to this boy?'' Dean said.

''Sure, agent.'' The officer said.

They went away and Dean looked at the boy.

''Hey. Can I ask you what happen?'' Dean asked.

''I don't know why but horses scared the crap out of me. There is nothing here. No animals, no humans. But when I walked in the barn there was a horse looking at me. It scared me but when…'' The boy said but stopped.

''I have heard weird things before you can tell me.'' Dean said.

''It started talking and I freak out. Then it disappeared. I've never been that scared before… And when I opened my eyes again, there was a woman in front of me. She had long brown hair. She disappeared too.'' The teenager said.

Dean nodded and thank the boy. He nodded at the officers and went to his car again and called Sam.

''Yes?'' Sam said.

''Same thing, it scared the shit out of this boy. He saw a woman with long brown hair.'' Dean said.

''So to you think it's the trickster? Scaring people?'' Sam asked.

''I'll say yes.'' Dean said.

''Right, come to the bunker when you can.'' Sam said.

''See ya.''

''Bye.''

Sam put his phone on the table and looked at the small angel who was watching the lion king on Sam's computer. He was eating on a candy and nothing could distracted him. Sam sighed and suddenly heard laughing.

''I am going to check something outside, stay here. I'm not going to be long.'' Sam said.

Gabriel wave at him and continued watching the screen. Sam walked to the door and looked outside. He heard the laugh again and stepped outside. The door closed behind him and lock itself. Sam tried to opened it but couldn't.

''Shit…'' He said.

He put his hand in his pocket to take his phone but it wasn't there.

''I forgot in on the freaking table.'' He said to himself. ''Great.''

He heard the laughing again. He looked in front of him and gasped.

''You got to be kidding me.'' He said.

Just in front of him, there was five, um no… seven… ten… fourteen, clowns. Sam shook his head and tried to open the door once again, but nothing happen.

''Come on!'' He shouted.

''Come play. We are going to have so much fun, Sam.'' One clown said with a giant creepy smile.

''No!'' Sam said, his back against the door.

''It's going to be fun!'' Said another.

''Leave me alone!'' Sam said, running away.

The clowns looked at him and all of a sudden, there all had guns. Sam ran again and suddenly he stopped. There was a woman in front of him. She was tall and slime. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing short blue jeans and a black tank top. She smiled and winked at Sam. She wave and the clowns stopped laughing. Sam turned around and saw two clowns holding down Gabriel while another was pointing a gun at the archangel head. The others had disappeared.

''No, don't!'' Sam shouted.

He ran to the boy but wasn't fast enough and the clown pull the trigger. The tiny angel fell on the ground and Sam fell on his knees next to him. Tears falling from his eyes, while he took the small body in his arm.

''Gabriel…'' He whispered.

Nothing. He put his hand on the kid neck but didn't felt anything.

''No…'' He whispered and closed his eyes.

The clowns disappeared and only the dead body of his young friend remained in his arms until he started disappearing too.

When Dean arrive he saw his brother crying in front of the bunker's door. He went to him and kneel next to him.

''What happen?'' Dean asked.

''Ga…Gabriel… the clowns killed him…'' Sam said.

''What? The clowns? Sammy, there's no clowns here.'' Dean said.

''There were so many… I ran away and I saw the woman… they took Gabriel… they shoot him… He's dead…'' Sam cried.

''Sam it's the trickster. Gabriel could not die of a head shot. He's an archangel.'' Dean said.

''He wasn't moving…'' Sam said.

''Let's get inside.'' Dean said.

''The door is lock.'' Sam said, standing up.

Dean opened the door and looked at his brother.

''Stop crying.'' He said.

They step inside and Sam walked to the place where Gabriel used to be. He wasn't there anymore and the movie was still playing. He sat to his computer and a tears escaped from his eye. Dean went in the kitchen and sighed. The little archangel was trying to climb on the kitchen counter to take the jar of candy that Sam had brought.

''Hey little dude, what are you doing?'' Dean asked.

''Sam's not here and I want a candy. Help me.'' Gabriel said.

''You scared Sam you know.'' Dean said.

''How?'' he tiny angel asked.

''Something happen and he thought you were dead.'' Dean answered.

''I wanna see him.'' Gabriel said.

''He's at his computer.'' Dean said.

Gabriel nodded and ran to Sam's computer. He jumped on the younger hunter and nuzzled himself in the hunter chest. Sam looked at him without saying a word.

''Sorry. Didn't wanna scared you.'' Gabriel said.

''Gabriel…'' Sam whispered.

He hugged the archangel and kissed the top of his head.

''We need to find this trickster.'' Dean said, looking at his brother.

''Call Cas to tell him the news, maybe.'' Sam said.

''Yeah. Castiel, we have other information about the trickster. Can you come to the bunker?'' Dean said.

When Castiel appeared he first looked at his brother in Sam's arm. He frowned when he saw Sam's red eyes.

''What happen?'' He asked.

''First the trickster is a tall woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wear short blue jeans and black tank top.'' Sam said.

''She is making people fear reality.'' Dean continued.

''I'm scared of clowns so she show me those but what make me cried was that she used an illusion of Gabriel. She killed him and I thought it was true but wasn't. That's why my eyes are still a little bit red.'' Sam said.

Castiel nodded and sat at the table.

''Are you okay, with him?'' Castiel asked to Sam.

''Yes I'm okay.'' Sam said.

''Gabriel?'' Castiel said.

The little boy turned his head to his brother and smiled.

''Do you feel your wings?'' Cas asked.

The archangel roll his shoulder and shook his head. Castiel nodded and looked at Sam and Dean.

''Growing wings hurt a lot and it's normal that you see them. He's too young to hide them to humans but they can't do anything to your eyes.'' He said.

They nodded and Gabriel smiled.

They continued to search for the trickster but she was always changing places and predicting where she was going to be next was impossible. Castiel was following her but she kept escaping.

Dean had decided to go in town to ask people about this woman with Castiel and Sam was left alone with mini Gabriel. They were playing hide and seek in the bunker and Sam laugh when Gabriel manage to found him. He was so happy when he did, he felt so proud of himself. Once it was Sam's turn of searching he started in the kitchen and then in the living room. He searched in his bedroom and in Dean's bedroom. He went to the guess room and sighed.

''Where is he?'' Sam thought.

He went downstairs again and check the kitchen again. He thought a little bit and went in the panic room. Before he entered it he heard a small cry. He put his ear against the door and listen. Someone were crying in this room. Gabriel!

Sam kick the door open and looked around. He found the small angel in a corner, roll up around himself. He was crying and Sam kneel next to him. He put his hand on Gabriel's back.

''I'm here.'' He said.

Gabriel stopped crying and looked at Sam. The hunter took his hand away and stood up but at the moment he remove his hand the angel start crying again.

''Your wings..?'' Sam asked slowly.

The young archangel nodded and turned toward Sam. He put his arm in the air and waited for Sam to pick him up. Sam took him in his arm and went upstairs, to his room. He put Gabriel in bed and the archangel clapped his hands and he was in pyjamas. He pull his white t-shirt off and lay down on his stomach. Sam sat on the bed and looked at the child. A small part of his golden angel wings were coming out of his shoulder blade. It wasn't much but they was still there and Gabriel was in pain. Sam put his hand on the angel back and rubbed the red skin. He took his phone and called his brother to tell him what was happening. An instant after, Castiel was talking to him.

''I don't know what to do.'' Sam said.

''Rub from the shoulder blade to his lower back. The wings that you see now are the bigger one. Once those are out, the middle ones will come out and then the smaller ones. Rub his back and he should be fine.'' Castiel said.

''All right, thanks.'' Sam said.

He closed his phone and continued to rub the tiny archangel back.

''It's okay.'' Sam whispered.

Gabriel stood on his knees and put his arms around Sam's neck. Sam continued to rub his back with one hand and hug him closer with the other. They stayed like that for about ten minutes until Gabriel started sobbing even more. He shouted and cried in Sam's arm. Sam was feeling so sorry for the tiny boy in his arm. He was feeling sad and sorry because this was hurting Gabriel but he was also kind of guilty because Gabriel had been force to relive this pain once again. They needed to find this trickster. Sam kissed the boy forehead and looked at Gabriel's wings. The two bigger wings were out and the middle ones were starting to get out. Once those were out too, the smaller ones started to show. After an hour Sam started to clean Gabriel's wings. He groom then and lay down next to Gabriel. Gabriel cuddled into Sam chest and finally fell asleep.

When he woke up, Gabriel moved closer to Sam. He had started to develop a strong bond with the younger hunter. He couldn't think of what he would do if Sam wasn't there anymore. Just the thought of losing Sam one day, terrified him. Gabriel didn't have friend except Castiel, Lucifer and Sam. Castiel was always with Dean and Lucifer seem to be gone too, so Sam was the only one that he trusted. Dean was his friend too but it wasn't the same. He sighed and grabbed Sam shirt. This made Sam woke up and he looked at his small friend.

''Hello, Gabe.'' He said.

Gabe? It was the first time anyone called him like that. Gabriel smiled, he liked that name.

''I love you.'' Gabriel whispered in Sam's ear.

''I love you too, Gabriel… When we will bring you back, I promise that I will show you how much I love you.'' Sam whispered back in Gabriel's hair.

The archangel didn't say anything and hugged the hunter.

It has been two month since the impala had been turned into a human. Dean and Sam Winchester had finally founded the trickster with the big help of Castiel. She was chain to a chair in the panic room. She could not move her hand and it was impossible for her to go anywhere else. They had finally founded her and trapped in the bunker.

''You're going to change him back to normal!'' Sam said.

''Who, Gabriel? Nah, I like him like that.'' She said looking at the kid standing next to Sam. ''He's less trouble like that.''

''It's not a question, change him right now!'' Dean said.

''What if I don't want to?'' She said.

Castiel pull his angel blade out and put it under her chin.

''You are going to do what we ask or you will never see the light again.'' Castiel told her in his deep voice.

She sighed and looked at the little boy.

''You're no fun.'' She said, looking at Castiel. ''Fine.''

Castiel free one of her hand but kept the blade close. She waved and in a flash, Gabriel was back to normal. He looked around and made his wings disappeared. He looked at the woman in front of them and sighed loudly.

''Catherine…'' He said.

Sam smiled at Gabriel. It was good to have the adult archangel back. Sure he was going to miss the mini Gabriel that nuzzle his head in his neck but he was happy still happy for him.

''Hey Gabriel.'' She said.

''What is this all about?'' Gabriel asked.

''I was bored, you know that thing when you have absolutely nothing to do? You know everybody is not as busy as you.'' She said.

''What do you mean? I was hiding all this time, I was bored but I didn't scared everyone because of it!'' He said.

''You're an archangel! You had other powers to entertain yourself. You had the pagans to play with. I had nothing!'' She shouted.

''It's not a reason to scared everyone!'' Gabriel continued.

She stopped talking and turned her head.

''Now apologies.'' Gabriel said.

''Come on! Pfff… I'm sorry, Gabriel.'' She said looking away.

''Not to me, stupid. To him.'' He said pointing at Sam. '' He's the one who had to deal with kid me.''

''I'm not apologizing to the Winchesters!'' She shouted.

''I'm waiting, kiddo.'' Gabriel said.

''Not after what they did! They killed my family!'' She shouted.

''Your parents were freaking demons!'' Gabriel said.

''I should have killed them while you were a kid…'' She said.

''I'd like to see you try…'' Gabriel said slowly.

She waved her hand and the chain went flying in the room. Castiel was thrown on the ground next to Dean and Sam was now attach to the wall. She waved her hand at Gabriel and a circle of holy fire appeared around him. The same thing happen to Castiel and Dean was left unconscious on the ground. Sam looked at Gabriel and Catherine waved her hand at him. A knife appeared in her hand she thrown the knife and Gabriel shouted. His shout woke up Dean who let the chair fall on the holy fire. Gabriel ran out and just as Catherine were stabbing Sam in the heart, Gabriel let his wings appeared and with all his energy he thrown her on the other side of the room. He took his archangel blade he ran to her.

''No one attack my friends! Especially him!'' He shouted and let his blade enter her skin and killed her in one movement.

He ran to Sam and put his hands on Sam chest. Sam fell in his arm and Gabriel cover them with his wings while a golden light went around the body of the younger Winchester. He whispered words in Enochian and Sam finally opened his eyes. He looked at Gabriel and smiled. Gabriel made his wings disappeared again and smiled back.

Dean went to get water and extinguished the fires. They all went in the living room and Gabriel sat at the table with Sam in his arms. He healed him and kissed his forehead. Castiel looked at the scene and smiled. He turned his head to see Dean and put two finger on his forehead. He healed him too and smiled.

''Thanks.'' Dean whispered. ''Are you okay?''

Castiel nodded and he and Dean sat next to Sam and Gabriel.

''So what now?'' Dean asked. ''Is she dead?''

''Probably…'' Gabriel asked.

''It's the first time I saw you that angry.'' Castiel said.

Gabriel nodded and looked at Sam. He remember everything that had happened. He remember the feeling of safety that he felt when he was with Sam. He remember seen Sam crying, he remember his wings growing once again. But most important, he remember the ''I love you.'' They had said to each other. When we will bring you back, I promise that I will show you how much I love you, had said Sam. Gabriel hadn't understood at the time but now he did and couldn't wait to see were this was going. When Sam started yawing, Gabriel smiled and they said goodnight to Castiel and Dean. They went upstairs and Gabriel helped Sam to get in bed. He kissed his forehead once again and turned around to leave the hunter alone. Gabriel wasn't a child anymore and maybe Sam needed some space after what happened.

''Where are you going?'' Sam asked.

''Downstairs. I'm letting you sleep.'' Gabriel said.

''Can… can you stay with me?'' Sam asked slowly.

Sam patted one side of the bed and looked at the archangel. Gabriel looked back at him and smiled. He nodded and snapped Sam and himself in pyjamas, then he lay on the bed. Sam wanted to take Gabriel closer to him, he wanted to cuddle with him and sleep in his arms but he knew that adult Gabriel and kid Gabriel were kind of too people or two different personality. Sam looked at the ceiling and hoped in silence while on the other side Gabriel were fighting against the urge to get closer to Sam. He didn't thought that Sam would want him now. After all this time thinking about how he was going to be a happy couple, he finally realize that Sam had say that he love him when he was a child. So of course he would love him, who doesn't love kids? So maybe he had all think the wrong way and Sam didn't want him like that. But what about what he said a minute ago? He asked the angel to stay with him because he wanted to be safe… That's probably it…

Sam finally sighed and turned to face the archangel. He put his arm around him and hugged him tight. Gabriel felt himself melt in the embrace and just like when he was a child, he nuzzled his nose in Sam's neck. They fell asleep like that, in each other's arms. And they woke up like that too.

''Sammy?'' Gabriel asked. ''You awake?''

''Yeah, did you sleep well, Gabe?'' Sam said.

''Oh yeah. I usually never sleep because I'm afraid I'm get kill in my sleep but tonight… I felt in security. Thank you.'' Gabriel said putting his head on Sam's chest.

''I was afraid you didn't want to be close to me anymore.'' Sam said, hugged the archangel.

''What? I was afraid you didn't want me close.'' Gabriel said.

They started laughing and when they made eye contact, they were alone. Gabriel looked at Sam's lips and Sam probably saw him doing so because the next thing Gabriel felt was Sam's lips on his. Gabriel tasted like candy and chocolate and Sam wanted more. He rolled them over so he was on top of Gabriel and started to kiss him on his forehead, on his cheek, on his nose, on his neck, his ear, his eyes, his lips. Gabriel moaned quietly and let his hand travel down Sam's body. Sam moaned and started kissing his angel down his body.

''Gabe… I need…'' Sam moaned.

''Do it, Sam… Do it now.'' Gabriel said.

''Do you want… to um…'' Sam started.

Gabriel smiled and roll them over again. He sat on Sam's hips and snapped their clothes off. Gabriel snapped his finger and the room became soundproof and locked. He let his wings out and put his hands on Sam's chest.

''How can I see them, without hurting myself?'' Sam asked.

''I can control how I show them. Put your hand in them.'' Gabriel said.

Sam did as told and Gabriel moaned again.

''Sensitive?'' Sam asked.

''Very… ah, fuck Sam. So good.'' He moaned.

''We need lube, Gabe.'' Sam said.

''My wings… between my shoulder blade… use that…'' Gabriel whispered.

Sam reached between Gabriel's shoulder blades to found some sort of wing oil. He put his hand on it and it made Gabriel shouted in pleasure. He moaned again and again and snapped another little bottle that he used to lube Sam's cock. It was Sam's turn to moaned and he reach behind the archangel to put one finger inside him.

''Ah, Sam… it's so good.'' Gabriel moaned.

After a little time a second finger were had and then a third and Gabriel started to move on Sam's fingers.

''I'm ready, Sam… I'm ready.'' He moaned.

Sam pulled his fingers out and Gabriel raised himself to slide onto Sam's hard cock.

''Oh… Gabriel… ah, you're so tight!'' Sam moaned.

''Sam…''

Gabriel started to move and Sam was gone. He didn't controlled his hips anymore and he was moaning like a porn star. He was so close and he needed to warn his angel.

''Gabe… Gabe, I'm gonna… ahh!'' He cried out when he came inside Gabriel.

The archangel wasn't far behind and moaned Sam name when he came. He snapped his finger and cleaned them. Sam pull the cover over them and took Gabriel closer to him.

''Cuddle time.'' Gabriel said softly.

Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel. Gabriel kissed back and put his head on Sam's chest once again.

''I love you, Gabe.'' Sam said, kissing the top of the angel head.

''I love you too, Sammy.'' Gabriel said before kissing his chest.

They stayed like that until Sam's phone started ringing. He sighed when he saw the number.

''Yes?'' He asked.

''Breakfast is ready. You can come downstairs in one condition.'' Dean said.

''What?'' Sam asked.

''You two are not making out on the table…'' Dean said.

''Yeah, sure.'' Said laughed.

He closed his phone and kissed his angel and Gabriel snapped clothes on them before heading downstairs to eat with Cas and Dean. Gabriel happily followed Sam, smiling. He was going to have his happy couple in the end, Gabriel thought. He kissed Sam and whispered in his ear.

''I love you, Sam.''

''I love you too, Gabe.'' Sam whispered back, hugging his archangel.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Did you liked it? I hope so. And as always! See ya next time!**


End file.
